Don't Want To Fly If You're Still On The Ground
by ohburnsnap289
Summary: Sirius Black remembers the story of him and his true love, Emmy Rain. Years after her disappearance, Harry Potter seeks to find the girl who had her heart torn apart by Sirius Black so many years ago. Telling the story of Emmy, Remus, and Sirius.


Harry Potter couldn't get to sleep. It was his first night in Number 12 Grimmauld Place, and the bed that his godfather had told him was his, wasn't comfortable at all. He kept twisting and turning, but no matter what angle he got to, he couldn't sleep.

His best friend, Ron Weasley's, gentle snores made Harry wonder if he had gotten the bed that was least comfortable. Sighing, Harry dragged himself out of the creaky bed. He crept down the several staircases, and heading in the direction of the kitchen.

As he approached the door of the kitchen, he noticed his godfather sitting in a chair, a single photograph in his hands. Harry stood still for a moment, and he realized that his godfather was crying. Not sobbing, but his tears were falling slightly. Harry took a step closer, and the floorboard beneath him creaked. Sirius looked up from the photo, and looked at Harry with startled eyes.

"Sirius..." Harry carried off, walking over to where Sirius was sitting. Sirius shoved the picture into his pocket and stood up.

"Harry! What are you doing up so late?" Sirius asked, wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his jacket. Then, he smiled and pretended that nothing was wrong.

Harry was still extremely startled at what he had seen, "C-couldn't sleep..." Harry carried off, looking down at Sirius' pocket. "Wh-What was that photograph, Sirius?"

Sirius sighed, closed his eyes. He knew that Harry was going to ask that. "It was nothing, Harry. Don't worry about it."

Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair, "Sirius... I saw that the picture... Hurt you in some way, and I was just..."

"Wondering what could make me cry?" Sirius questioned, giving a bitter smile.

"Not exactly... I was just... Was it my dad, Sirius? If it was, I... Would really like to see it. I want any kind of... Connection to my dad. If I can."

Sirius sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. "Sit," He said, pointing the chair next to the one he had been sitting in moments before.

Harry pulled out the chair, and sat down carefully. Sirius sat down, and pulled out the photograph.

Unfolding it tenderly, he threw it on the table.

It was, indeed, of his dad and of the rest of the Marauders. But they were joined by three other girls. They were all smiling and laughing, waving at the camera. Harry noticed they were in front of the Black Lake, underneath the Beech tree that was still there today.

Peter Pettigrew was to the very right. He had pale blonde hair and messy brown eyes, short and stubby as always. He was smiling lightly, and every once and a while he'd let out a laugh.

Next to him was Remus Lupin, Harry's old Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Remus was smiling and laughing, though he was fidgeting lightly. Harry knew Remus' secret, and knew that might have been why he looked so bothered at that moment. Remus had dirty blonde hair, and blue eyes that were tired and worn.

His father was next in the line. Harry resembled him so, so much. They had matching messy black hair, and glasses. James was taller, but then again Harry was in his fifth year, and he wasn't sure what year this picture was taken in. The only big difference were the eyes. James' eyes were hazel, while Harry had gotten his mother's eyes. Bright green.

Speaking of his mother, Lily was next to James. Lily was small and gorgeous and pixie-like. Her long red hair was curly, and her smile reached her green eyes. Lily and James were holding hands, and they exchanged looks every once and a while.

Beside Lily was Sirius. He was so young and handsome. His black hair was a bit shorter than it is now, but he had to keep pushing it out of his dark brown eyes.

All in all, they looked happy and excited. They had really been the best of friends.

Harry's eyes looked at the last girl in the row of the people he knew and recognized. This girl he didn't recognize at all. This girl was extremely pale, and had light brown hair. She had too-large blue eyes, and was extremely short. She was shorter than Pettigrew, which was saying something. She was leaning against Sirius with a sarcastic smile, though she laughed in perfect time with everyone else.

Sirius emitted a small sigh from beside Harry, and Harry looked up at him. "That last one there," Sirius choked out, pointing at the shortest girl that was leaning against him, "Is named Emmy Rain."

Harry was silent. He had no idea who Emmy Rain was or why that could make Sirius feel so sad.

"She was my true love," Sirius said, obviously catching that Harry wasn't understanding.

Harry looked back down at the picture. Sirius and Emmy did look like they could be dating, and in love. "That's great!" Harry exclaimed.

Sirius was silent. "It wasn't as easy as it seems. We hated eachother for so long. Six or seven years. Emmy was the girl who trusted no one but herself. She didn't talk to anybody, unless she was insulting and yelling at them. I don't know how it happened..."

"What happened to her?" Harry asked, though he feared the answer.

Sirius shook his head, "No one knows. Her home life was terrible, and the day after we graduated, she was gone."

Harry looked at his hands. "Do you think... Do you want to tell me about you guys?"

Sirius looked over at Harry with his eyebrows raised. But then his lips stretched into a smile.

"It all started on the Hogwarts Express..."


End file.
